1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to mailbox with front and back door and floor with plural angled surfaces and more particularly pertains to facilitate the retrieving of mail deposited in a front door with forwardly angled surfaces and for retrieving the mail from the back door.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailboxes with one or more doors is known in the prior art. More specifically, mailboxes with one or more doors heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of for the purpose of depositing and retrieving mail from either the front or the back of the mailbox are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,816 a mailbox having dual access closures and signal means.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,220,278 discloses a double door mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,382,540 discloses a double-door security rural mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,757,942 discloses a double door mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 324,444 discloses the design of a two-way mailbox.
In this respect, the mailbox with front and back door and floor with plural angled surfaces according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of to facilitate the retrieving of mail deposited in a front door with forwardly angled surfaces and for retrieving the mail from the back door.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mailbox with front and back door and floor with plural angled surfaces which can be used for to facilitate the retrieving of mail deposited in a front door with forwardly angled surfaces and for retrieving the mail from the back door. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.